


Sweets

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach has an oral fixation. What happens when he runs out of sugar cubes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Moore owns Watchmen. I'm making no money off this fic.

It was a bad night. 

The robbers had held a little girl at knife point and he kept flashing on two dogs fighting over a child sized tibia. He rescued the little girl but her parents looked at him like _he_ was the danger to her. 

The blood of the two robbers was still warm on his clothes when he stopped for a sugar cube. He felt himself start to calm as it slowly melted on his tounge. He reached for another but came up with only a handful of wrappers. He felt his anxiety try to return but ruthlessly pushed it to the back of his mind.

As he stood over the body of a rapist he tasted blood. 

Rorschach pulled his fingers from his mouth and grimaced at the leather gloves in distaste. He pulled them off and tucked them into his pockets. He wouldn't be needing them again tonight.

He stood on a rooftop watching his city. 

The pain of accidently biting his own fingers pulled him out of his revery. He felt betrayed that he had been reduced to chewing on his fingers like he had when he used to hide from certain of Mommy's customers in the pantry. Customers who thought she wasn't the only whore in the house.

Hunger flittered through his belly. 

_Sugar cubes_ was his first thought, hand already halfway into his pocket before he remembered they were gone. 

_Daniel always has sugar cubes_ was his next and he was climbing Daniel's basement stairs in half the time it usually took him.

He didn't expect Daniel to spill the honey when he opened the door. 

Rorschach can see from the top step that the sugar bowl is empty and a glance at the trashcan shows that the empty box is waiting to be taken to the curb.

"I didn't expect you back so soon. I was going to go to the store later today. Would you like some pancakes? I have some left over batter." Daniel is babbling his usual courtesies as he stands and reaches for the hot water tap with his unsticky hand.

He's pulled up short by a strong hand gripping his wrist, just above the honey. 

"Wasteful Daniel." Rorschach says, pulling his mask up to it's usual spot above his nose. 

Dan can see where this is going with a manhatten-like clarity and just hopes Rorschach doesn't kill him when he realizes what he did.

The noise Rorschach makes as he licks the honey from Dan's palm is a confused whine of _want_ and _shouldn't_ that leaves Dan harder than the warm tounge making long drags up sensitive fingers. Dan nearly comes in his pant when Rorschach actually takes the fingers in his mouth and sucks.

Dan feels the hand on his wrist relax in time with the sucking. he shifts akwardly against the counter as Rorschach leans more and more against him, relaxing completely for the first time ever in Dan's company.

"Need sugar cubes Daniel." Rorschach says as he pulls away. He pulls his mask back down and fixes his clothing. 

Dan cleans up his kitchen putting away the food and putting the pan in the sink. 

He watches from the corner of his eye until Rorschach is watching then casually drags his fingers through the honey on his plate before leaving the kitchen. 

If this doesn't work he can always wash his hands up stairs and if it does...

Daniel smiles as he hears tentative footsteps start up the stairs as he enters his bedroom, door left invitingly open.


End file.
